love forever strong
by yaoifangirl97
Summary: Years after Titans once walked the earth we find everyone to be reborn in the future. Life playing out in a similar way it did long ago. This time with a few changes. Everyone is in high school. Love is once again brought in to the circle for hanji's twin and shorty. The memories of the past haunting them in their dreams and guiding them to change their mistakes from happening.
1. Chapter 1

_It started like every other mission over the wall, Eren in his titan form and everyone fighting to kill the remaining titans. Corporal Levi and the other squad leaders fighting to protect the people and take back the world they should have had. Amongst them was Sergeant Lenorte, yet she was soon defeated by a titan…_

That was a long time ago. It was all history now and no one has heard anything of titans in Germany in such a long time. It was now 2015 and the world had advanced greatly with technology and transportation. Everything was different now and people could live in peace, aside from wars with other countries. In fact, today in Shiganshina is the first day of school for most students. At Kyojin High, the freshmen are excited to be starting in a new school. All the other students were just happy that they can see their friends again, particularly a set of twins that were walking to school at that very moment.

"Hanji, you think Miche will be in a class with us?" Lenorte asked.

"He might. Aren't you both in the arts program?" the other twin responded.

"Yeah, so I might get a few classes with him", she said. The two siblings were walking to school when they bumped into Miche a block away. They greeted him with a hello and walked into school. Each one went to their locker and then proceeded to the opening ceremony. The three soon caught up with a tall blond teen named Erwin. Lenorte was looking around to get a better look at the fresh new faces in the crowd of students. Hanji was excited as always and began looking around as well to see if there was new meat that could be tricked into joining the science club. The auditorium was filled with noise until the principle, Keith Shadis, approached the microphone.

" **Students! I welcome you to Kyojin High School; starting today all you new faces will be assigned a junior to help you navigate your way around the school. You should also remember that you have until the end of the day to pick a club to join. With that we salute and are dismissed**."

Everyone salutes and leaves to get their schedules for the day. Lenorte went with all the others in her grade and looked around for her buddy. Since the twins were from different programs, Lenorte was lost in finding her buddy until she saw a brunette with bluish green eyes. Looking around, she decided to walk towards him and introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Lenorte Zoe. May I ask you your name?" she asked.

"Hello my name is Eren Jaeger. Are you my buddy?" he questioned back.

"I believe I am. Let's go on a tour of the school before classes begins-"she was interrupted by her sibling's excited exclaims.

"LENORTE! Look he looks a like coconut!" Hanji yelled.

"Uh who is that?" Eren asked.

"My twin Hanji, we look alike only my hair and eyes are darker." Lenorte explained.

"I see." Eren responded.

The two walked around the school and the she walked him to his homeroom class. They parted ways after they agreed to meet up for lunch. Lenorte was a bit excited to start off the year; she had this feeling that this year was going to be an exciting one. Heading into homeroom, she found Miche and sat next to him.

"Miche, what's your first block?" she asked.

"Oh, I have cooking first block, and you?" he asked back.

"I have math. I think Hanji is with me in that class since it's an honor class. Since you have cooking, think you can make me some of those amazing fudge cookies you make?" she asked slyly.

"I might be able to. Anything for you", he added. "You smell like your buddy, with a hint of pine."

She laughed, "Yeah, he's going to be sitting with us at lunch. Try to not to creep him out okay?"

From there they conversed and let the block pass on. As Lenorte had predicted, Hanji did have math with her and so did Erwin. The three sat near each other and let the rest of the class come in.

"Erwin, I wasn't expecting you to be here. Then again, this is a senior class." Lenorte said.

"Ha-ha Lenorte, you sure are funny. So how are your buddies?" he asked.

"Mine is a short blond boy, I thought he was a girl to begin with." Hanji answered.

"Hanji, you would", Lenorte rolled her eyes. "Mine is okay, he has amazing eyes and said that he would sit with us at lunch."

"that's good. I have a friend that'll sit with us as well; he has a few that'll also join us." Stated Erwin.

"Is it me, or does it seem like our group is getting bigger?" Lenorte questioned to herself.

The three laughed and faced the front as the teacher came in. As always, Hanji and Lenorte were shouting their answers to the teacher at the same time, neither one seeing the short raven haired male that was sitting at the back of the class. Time went on, and it was now second block. Around this time, most students would be in their class for their designated program. For Miche, this was science, which he had with Hanji. Those two were always making new things and Hanji liked to experiment on everyone. Erwin was in public speaking and leadership; with his strong voice, it was expected. Lenorte was in the arts, her skills in academics matched Hanji but she always felt more connected to the arts like music, paintings, and stories. They came to this school because it allowed them to venture into things that interest them and let them improve on the skills they were each gifted with.

Walking into Painting 101, Lenorte spotted a young girl with strawberry blond hair; along with her was Eren. She walked over and sat near them and waited for the teacher come in and start the class. Eren spotted her and turned around to talk to her.

"Lenorte what's up?" he asked. "I didn't know you were in the arts program."

"Hey Eren, yeah I have a thing for this stuff. With constantly helping Hanji with experiments, you tend to find out your skills" she answered.

"Oh! Your first name is a little odd? Not to offend you but it doesn't sound like a name most people have." Petra asked with a hint of worry.

"No worries, it's actually a nickname. My real name is -"Lenorte was interrupted again,

"Hello, my name is Petra Raul. Do you mind I sit at your table?" the girl asked.

"Sure, the teacher is coming in soon. Everyone calls me Lenorte", she introduced herself to the girl.

"Hey I'm Eren, I'm new to the school," he said also introducing himself.

"It's great to see new faces in a class; I was hoping to see someone here but forgot we have different art blocks", she said as she sat down.

"Oh is it a boyfriend?" Lenorte questioned with a smirk.

Petra looked away, blushing and fidgeting with her fingers. The three sat quietly as the teacher explained the rules of the class and assigned a sketch that they had to finish at the end of the week.

The whole class was hard at work, sketching away. All was quiet until Petra finally realized something.

"Wait, aren't you in my homeroom?" she asked.

"Who?" Lenorte asked.

"You Lenorte, I could have sworn I saw you there with my other friend I was talking about earlier" she clarified.

"Oh, you must mean my twin Hanji", Lenorte said.

"Twin?" Petra asked.

"Yeah, Hanji and I are twins. I'm just a little bit more mature, but when we're together it's not exactly a calm day" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, no wonder I found it odd you weren't rambling on about scouting new members in the name of science", Petra also laughed.

The three continued to plan on what to sketch and came up nothing. By the end of the block, the three split up and went to the last block before lunch. While walking to her next block, Lenorte passed a short raven hair boy with a never ending scowl on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

For third block everything was boring. Lenorte was sitting in her creative writing class waiting for time to pass by. The assignment was a quick paper on a dream or memory that you had. Lenorte has had the same dreams for a while but when she woke up it was hard to remember what happened. So she just wrote down some random memory of her and Hanji as kids. Class was boring and she wanted nothing more than to get out.

"Okay class we have a few minutes to share what you wrote. Any volunteers?"

No one wanted to go. Then she looked over to see a raven haired boy who stood up from his seat.

"I had a dream that was not in this shitty class but out fighting titans. That's all"

Once he had finished the bell rang and Lenorte ran out to meet Hanji and the others for lunch. She sat at the table they normally had. Everyone started to gather little by little, first starting with Hanji and Miche. Then Eren and his group of friends. Petra came with three people.

"Is eyebrow the only one missing?" said Lenorte.

"Lenorte he went to get his friend remember" Miche said with a sigh.

"Oh right sorry mi-"

"ERWIN! YOU BROUGHT HIM" Hanji yelled, which got every ones attention.

Everyone turned to see the tall blond with the same raven boy from her class.

"ITS YOU" she yelled.

Everyone then looked at Lenorte.

"Tch, why am I here?"

"Simple to meet some new people." Erwin had told the new boy nest to him.

"Fuck you shitty eyebrow and shitty glasses why are there two of you?" he asked.

Everyone then realized that the twins are there and he must not know.

"Uh remember that I said I had a sister, well here she is." Hanji said with a stupid grin on her face.

"Let's all introduce are selves. Let's start with Eren and his friends. "Said Lenorte.

They all turned to the brunette. He looked nerves but pushed passed it.

"My name is Eren jaeger. This is Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Alter. My two best friends. This also Sasha, Connie, Jean aka horse face, Marco, Anne, and Christa."

Greetings were said to the others when it was Petra's turn. She introduced her friends and Erwin came up.

"I am Erwin smith, senior here and have known the Zoë's for a few years."

"My name is Miche and I have been with the Zoë's since maybe daycare."

Everyone then looked to the short male. All was quiet until he sighed.

"I'm Levi Ackerman. Mikasa is my cousin. I meet Erwin over the summer and have known Petra since she started the school last year. I meet the freak in glasses with the tall as tree."

"That wasn't very nice shorty."

Said Hanji with a fake hurt face. Everyone was laughing until he bashed Hanji's head into the table. Lenorte was pissed.

"Why did you do that for?" she questioned with a glare.

"It called me short" Levi stated as if it was nothing.

Lenorte was ready to tear him up. She went against it and tended to Hanji. Once done the the two smiled at everyone.

"We are the Zoë twins. We are very similar with very few differences."

"My name is Hanji and this is Lenorte. That's her nickname. I love science and she loves art."

Everyone started to chat amongst themselves. Talking about their summer and what they did.

"Hanji what did the two of you do for the first month of summer. Did you guys go to Korea again for the whole month? "Asked Erwin and Miche.

"Actually we did but first we went to America for two weeks then Korea the other two." Answered Hanji.

"Oh why America?" Eren asked.

The two answered in sync.

"A cousin of ours lives there and was getting married so we went to the wedding. Hollywood was really cool then we went straight to Korea to go see our mother's family."

Everyone was trying to process what the two said except Miche and Erwin.

"Wait you two are Korean?" everyone but Erwin, Miche, Levi and Mikasa yelled.

"Ha ha everyone. Only half, Hanji and I are part Korean and Greek. Our father is greek-german and our mother is Korean. "Lenorte said with a giggle.

"Ah we should go to a karaoke place after school today!" shouted Hanji. Everyone agreed except Lenorte.

"Awe sis why not?"  
"Simple this jerk is going and I'm scared to sing."

"But you sound so good and I'm sure they want to hear us sing in Korean." Hanji stated.

Everyone but Levi nodded yes to what Hanji said. Lenorte agreed to go. They continued to try and have a good time except when Levi would say something that would send Lenorte off. Shortly though the bell rang and it was time to go to fourth block.

School continued on as a boring day. The whole group which consisted of Petra and her friends, Eren and his two best friends, Erwin, Miche, Levi and Hanji with Lenorte; decided to meet in front of the school. Once everyone was together Lenorte and Hanji yelled.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

Erwin and Miche laughed. All through the walk Miche was sniffing the new people, Hanji and Lenorte babbling on about science and history with Armin as the others laughed when Lenorte or Hanji would walk into something on the way to the karaoke place. They managed to get there without anyone getting to hurt. Hanji paid for everyone and Lenorte left her id in the front so they know who was there. The group went into the room and started to order drinks.

"OKAY WHO IS FIRST TO START THE PARTY!" yelled Hanji. Everyone but Levi was laughing because she ended up falling. Eren went first with Armin singing Guren no yumiya. The failed miserably. Sasha went and was singing a song about food. Erwin skipped his turn and so did Miche. Levi refused to sing and Mikasa sang a song in English about loyalty.

"Lenorte you need to go next. I want to hear you sing." Stated Eren with so much enthusiasm.

"He he not yet. Petra and the others need to go. They wanted to sing got a feeling." She said hoping to get out of singing so soon. Which surprisingly it worked. (The schools starting from middle school teach English and another language other than the normal German classes they need to take.)

The four did a good job. Lenorte was shaking and scared to sing. She went up to Hanji and begged.

"Sing with me. Please!"

Hanji just laughed and went up to pick a song.

"OKAY READY!" Hanji screamed.

"What song is it?" Lenorte looked at the song and smiled.

"HELL YEAH! LETS DO IT!" she yelled.

"THE SONG IS CALLED OH! BY SNSD" yelled Hanji

"OR GIRLS GENERATION FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THEM" yelled Lenorte.

The stood next to each other and faced their backs to the group. The instrumentals started and the two got ready.

"[both] jeone aldeon naega anya

Brand New Sound

Saerowojin nawa hamkke

One More Round

Dance Dance Dance You'll be wrong This Time

Oppa oppa I'll be Down down down Down

[Lenorte] oppa najom bwa nareul jom barabwa

[Hanji] cheoeum iya ireon nae maltu Ha!

[Lenorte] meorido hago hwajangdo haetneunde

[Hanji] wae neoman nareul moreuni

[Lenorte] dugeun dugeun gaseumi tteollyeowayo

Jakku jakku sangsangman haneun georyo

[Hanji] eotteohge hana kotdae nopdeon naega

[Lenorte] malhago sipeo

[Both] Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae

Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

[Hanji] sujubeuni jebal utji mayo

[Lenorte] jinsim ini nollijido marayo

[Both +lenorte (loud voice)] Tto babogateun mal ppunya

[Both] jeone aldeon naega anya

Brand New Sound

Saerowojin nawa hamkke

One More Round

Dance Dance Dance to Me Promise Town

Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be Down down down Down

[Hanji] oppa jamkkanman jamkkanman deureobwa

[Lenorte] jakkuhan yaegineun malgo

[Hanji] dongsaengeuroman saenggakhajineun mara

[Lenorte] ilnyeondwimyeon huhoe halgeol

[Hanji] molla molla nae mameun jeonhyeo molla

Nunchieoptge jangnanman chineungeoryo

[Lenorte] eotteohge hana I cheoreoptneun sarama

[Hanji] deureobwa jeongmal

[Both] Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae

Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

[Lenorte] sujubeuni jebal utji mayo

[Hanji] jinsim ini nollijido marayo

[Both] tto geureomyeon nan uljido molla

jeone aldeon naega anya

Brand New Sound

Mwonga dareun oneulmaneun tteugeoun nan

Down Down ireojima hwaman na

Oppa oppa idaeroneun NoNoNoNo

[Lenorte] Tell me boy boy love it it it it it ah!

[Both] Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae

Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

[Hanji] tto babo gateun malppunya

[Both] Oh Oh Oh Oh

Ah ah ah ah

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhi Oh"

The group was clapping. Miche would hear them sing a lot but the others were impressed. Well except Levi. He was impressed at the talent they had but he really did not want to be there because it was too dirty for him.

The twins went and everyone that sung before continued to have fun until time was up. Everyone split ways to head home. Levi, Mikasa, Miche, Erwin, Hanji and Lenorte all went the same way. Lenorte was chatting with Mikasa and Miche when she had a great idea.

"We should all go on the chat. The wings of freedom website is a site hanji and Erwin made to let people in the group from school chat out of school. That do you say mikapika?" lenorte said out of nowhere.

"I don't see why not but only if Eren goes on as well." Mikasa said.

"Sure" lenorte said with a huge smile. The soon all spilt ways and went into their designated homes. Logging into the chat site _Flügel der Freiheit_.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone logged on to the chat. See the wings of freedom chat site was created for the students in the survey Corp at Kyojin High to communicate for projects or just so they can stay together in a group. Lenorte and Hanji both logged on waiting for everyone to log on as well.

Sargent_of_yo_ass: is anyone else on besides myself and hanji.

Mother_of_TITANS: I think Miche and Erwin are logging on soon.

 _Senses_to_the_max has logged on_

Senses_to_the_max: lenorte? Really?

Sargent_of_yo_ass: what... I like it!

 _Eyebrows_on_point logged on_

Eyebrows_on_point: lenorte did it for me. Don't ask

Mother_of_TITANS: lol nice one!

 _Mikapika and Jägerchu logged on_

Jägerchu: loving the names here. What's up everyone!

Eyebrows_on_point: good evening Jäger Mikasa.

Mikapika: everyone else is logging on soon...

Senses_to_the_max: exciting

 _Heichou, he-man ,horse_shit, freckled_cutie, strawberry_pie, have logged on_

Sargent_of_yo_ass: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He-man and horse_shit! Love it!

Mother_of_TITANS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Horse_shit: JAGER!

Heichou: stupid brats. Shut up.

Strawberry_pie: Levi. Calm down

Eyebrows_on_point: Lenorte how is the project coming along?

Everyone but Levi, hanji, Miche:a project?

Sargent_of_yo_ass: oh it's coming along….sort of. Been having trouble with the inspiration part… im blocked.

Jägerchu: oh I can't wait to see it.

He-man: hanji-san how is the science club going?

Mother_of_TITANS: IT'S GOING GREAT! THANKS TO YOU AND THE ANGLE BABY!

Mikapika: ?

Freckled_cutie: Historia

Mikapika: oh.

 _The_great_oluo, Second_in_command, Hershy_head have logged on_

Strawberry_pie: great…

Sargent_of_yo_ass: oh! New meat!

The_great_oluo: I'm scared

Mother_of_TITANS: DON'T BE! SHE WON'T BITE….much…..

Jägerchu: to scary hanji…

He-man: yeah

Eyebrows_on_point: lenorte control yourself.

Sargent_of_yo_ass: fine….kill joy

Heichou: this is a waste of time

 _Heichou has logged off_

Jägerchu: we should go too

 _Everyone logged off_

The twins looked at each other and smiled. This school year was going to be interesting for them.

The next day was just as crazy. Well not exactly, hanji was crazy. The mornings were one thing that no one liked except for hanji. Energetic and hyper hanji had just had four cups of coffee. Being in homeroom didn't help.

"Hanji what is your sister like. She seems distant." Petra asked

"You know what she takes her time to get to know people. She use to have really bad nightmares that kept her up all night." Hanji didn't know what was wrong with lenorte but it was something to look into. Levi was silently listening in. he was bored and listening to these two was the next best thing. Shortly after that comment however the teacher had came in.

"Class I know this is homeroom but do listen. The museum just opened up a new exhibit. It's called die _Zeit der Titanen_ " stated the teacher.

Hanji quickly stood up and yelled. In fact it was the twins' mother who ran the exhibit. Little by little new things where found out about titans and the extinction of humanity long ago. All the class room was excited. Not much is said about how the monsters where defeated of how the humans survived but it was always a topic that intrigued all.

"We are having a field trip there next week. Not everyone will be going so be sure to do well in all your classes until then. Fill in the permission slips and turned them in quickly. The day before the trip we will have a list of who gets to go."

At that the class was back into full gossip. What will this trip unfold about the past? What new things will be discovered? These questions where all that went through the children's heads.


End file.
